


And a little lemon juice

by Raksha23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raksha23/pseuds/Raksha23
Summary: Short crackish exercise to help get inspired again probably shouldn’t try to write crack can’t seem to do it really
Kudos: 3





	And a little lemon juice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’ve been a little overwhelmed with life and have a bad case of writers block with no beta or sounding board for my stories it making it hard to plan my next moves

Harry Potter was grumbling about fat lazy walrus’s who really should clean their own damn car when with a rather violent boom the air around him snapped and lord Voldemort apparated onto his front lawn. Harry let out the loudest girliest shriek possible while turning to run for his wand. Unfortunately he had had a massive growth spurt this summer and tripped stumbling into the table he brought out to hold the bucket of lemon scented soap suds he was cleaning aforementioned walrus’s car with. The bucket acting under the force applied flew up and with the strange coincidental luck he had it landed on his great evilnesses head. Voldemort began to melt of all things shrinking slowly as a puddle of goo started to expand from his robes getting smaller and smaller faster and faster screaming the entire time. It was then that the great and powerful albus wolfric brian percival dumbledore appears magically just too late to be of any real help. The man comes towards Harry in gaudy salmon pink robes with waves of lemons whooshing around the hems. This sight makes Harry wince and pass out quite unable to handle such an eyesore after everything else. He comes to in the blinding white infirmary at hogwarts. His eyes roam over all of the white space catching sight of dumbledore’s bright robes again however still half blind form the light he manages to stay awake as he hears a rather loud slightly drunken Hagrid singing in the hall. He is informed that Voldemort is really dead this time and what exactly was in that water. Harry replies just some soap and water and a little lemon juice. He also in a moment of amazing revelation asks is that why snape is forever making them wash cauldrons for him when everyone has their own personal cauldron that they clean after every lesson. He’s so evil he would melt under the soapy water. Dumbledore chokes on the lemon drop he’s currently sucking and rushes off to try melting some people muttering about a lemon scent waterfall over the door to hogwarts melt them when their young yes perfect. Harry shrugs and lays back down wondering when he gets to go back for his stuff and hoping for the chance to turn the Dursley’s purple with rage as he flaunts his wealth or maybe he’ll just show up in full wizarding robes during one of aunt petunias teas.


End file.
